backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Primas
The Primas were an elite group of ballet dancers at Keaton School of the Arts. It most consists of seniors except for a freshman who is enlisted into the group by Ms. Helsweel. The group was disbanded by Ms. Helsweel in Season 2. History The Primas was created at undisclosed time at Keaton. Since, it has been deemed as an elite and prestigious group that many dances can only dream of being a part of. The group's prestige is only elevated by the strict leadership of Cassandra. After auditioning for Ms. Helsweel, Vanessa is picked as the freshman who will be a part of the group. Although Vanessa believes this to be her big break, she is often bossed around by her elder peers and is subject to unwanted tasks such as doing laundry or cleaning mirrors. After a dancer becomes sick, Cassandra allows Vanessa to finally dance in the group and although she does so while sick, she is finally treated with respect from Cassandra. Cassandra begins to notice that Vanessa is not going all out during practices and, believing this to be a byproduct of her friendship with Carly as opposed to an injury, she tells Carly to stop being friends with Vanessa in confidence. Carly complies, although Vanessa eventually finds out and confronts Cassandra, resulting in her being kicked out of the group. In Season 2, Carly is a judge for the Primas and the Grade 10 Dance Captain. Vanessa wants to quit The Streets to join the Primas once again. Carly expresses mild concern over this, but the two brush it off. As Vanessa is about to audition, she trips over a dance bag, injuring her ankle again. Instead, Beckett Bradstreet, a transfer student from an unnamed school, and Mindy, a freshman, are among the new Prima members. Sasha and Jenna disapprove of Beckett's acceptance into the Primas because he skipped class that morning, which they discuss briefly with another student. Unbeknownst to them at the time, they were discussing this with Beckett himself. Over time the Primas practice for the CAMDAs , they practice harder than ever to win. However, The Streets challenge the Primas to see who would compete in the CAMDAs, the Primas won chosen by Helsweel. She said that they were both good however The Streets had still had to work on dancing considering they just became a club and they weren't actual dancers. For the CAMDA dance, Carly told Cassandra that the dance was not going to win first place. Cassandra disagreed with her telling her that it would. Carly and Vanessa talked about the dance, Vanessa agreed to teach Carly some moves. They wanted to show Cassandra some new move, however, she told them they would be sticking to the same dance. During their CAMDA dance, Cassandra got distracted by her boyfriend and couldn't remember her dance moves. She ends up using Mindy's move which Vanessa choreograph. They qualified for the final round however they barely got there because of Cassandra. As the Primas prepared for the final Cassandra and Vanessa decided to join The Streets and Primas to dance together at the finals. Carly was not happy with the decision and thought that they were trying to sabotage their chance. During rehearsals Carly tried to break up the two dance teams by making comments. While her efforts budged some of the Prima dancers it did not work out in the end. A week before the final Maria Schiller a former dance teacher came back to help Vanessa. During one Mindy’s rehearsals she stepped out to take a call. Mindy takes pictures of Schiller’s book, their competitors dance. Vanessa feels guilty and tells Maria a couple days later giving them their dance to which she helped choreographed. The Primas and The Streets were mad at Vanessa but got over it. The members of The Street agreed to back out of the dance. However Cassandra was determined to keep them in. They put it to a vote on whether or not The Streets would stay. In the end it was a tie and left to Beckett to break the tie. Beckett chooses to side with The Streets to stay with them, it was mostly to keep Vanessa happy. Sloane admitted that she really wanted to dance. Carly was not happy with the choice and says that if they dance then she leaves. Cassandra fires back saying that The Streets were dancing and if Carly leaves then she out of the Primas for good. Carly ends up leaving. At the finals they started their dance, however 30 seconds into the dance the power goes out. There was a brief intermission and Vanessa goes to find Carly. She convinces Carly to come back and dance. When the announcement was made it was made the Keaton came in second place. They were all disappointed until the judge announced that he had made a mistake and the Primas and The Street end up winning. During a Prima practice Carly comes back hoping that the win would forget about her Diva moment. Cassandra allows her dance making her think that everything was okay. However Cassandra ends up tell her that it was great last dance considering she was no longer a Prima. The two argue back and forth and Carly question Cassandra leadership abilities. Helsweel gives each over them ½ of the group to prove who’s a better leader. Carly tries to bribe her group, they agreed to say that she was a good leader. During the captain's dance off Carly’s group starts to dance. A few seconds after dance the three members stopped dance and Carly dances alone not realizing that she was the only dancing. Helweels stops her asking what was going on. Mindy was part of the group and says that she tried to bribe them, that they wouldn’t side with someone who quits because they weren’t having it there way. Carly and Cassandra start to argue. Helweels was not happy with the fact that Cassandra stole someone else moves and with Carly quitting. She ends up disbanding the Primas for the rest of the year. As of now it is unknown if Primas are permanently banned or not. At the end of the year invitation were sent out to Beckett, Vanessa, Carly and couple others for a Primas summer dance. Carly and Vanessa were both runner ups to be the Prima captains. Carly got an offer to become an apprentice over the summer for a famous dancer. Cassandra makes the choice of making Vanessa the captain to help Carly go off. Keaton was rumored to shut down, as of now it unknown if Keaton will remain open. Members Current * Amy * Beckett * Carly * Mindy * Vanessa (leader) Former * Cassandra * Sasha Gallery Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Season 1 Category:Dance Program Category:Seniors Category:Season 2